Emotive
by The Silver Circuit
Summary: And he would always love her. Through anything. / A collection of Bade oneshots. Rated because of the fourth chapter only.
1. Happiness

**01. HAPPINESS**

The music was deafening. He could feel the bass vibrating up through the soles of his feet and the treble numbing the innards of his eardrums. The people that surrounded him were all doing the exact same thing: shifting their attention from the performers, to the music, to their friends. They would scream something - which Beck failed to understand - to one another, quite obviously only half paying attention to the music, and he didn't comprehend how what was even possible, but he supposed he was doing the same, because the only thing he could focus on was her laughter.

The sound tinkered above the insane volume of the music, sparkling through the air like wind chimes. His breath caught in his throat at the pure, undeniable beauty of it, and he'd be lying if he told you that it was even remotely comparable to anything else in magnificence.

"So…" Suddenly, he snatched her up and pulled her against his body. "Is this a good enough birthday present?" In return, she tipped her head back, smiling broadly up at him. It was that kind of smile that only he had ever seen, the kind that contained that aura of true happiness, and did nothing but rub right back off onto you. He grinned back, unable to contain himself and didn't even need to strain himself to hear her too-quiet reply:

"The best."

Success. That's the only thing it could be considered. For days he looked for her gift. He'd searched the internet, inspected the shops he passed on the way to school, and even forced all of their friends into the same room earlier that week so that they could discuss it. Needless to say, none of them had much to say, because to them, Jade didn't like anything, but he did clearly find something eventually, all on his own.

She was skeptical at first. Said that she'd never even heard of the band, and was convinced that she wouldn't like it much, solely for that reason. Yet, she was enjoying herself now, and he let her go, so that she could continue dancing like she did; hair in her face, breath being pushed out in vigorous puffs of energy and exhaustion.

His heart fluttered in his chest for a moment, just before he stepped forward, taking her small hands into his, dancing right alongside her.

"One day, one of us will probably be up on a stage like that." She told him, dreaming like she often did.

"Probably you. I don't have the stage presence."

"What a lie."

"And you have a better voice than me."

"Modest freak." She smirked mockingly.

"Eh, what can I say?" He smiled.

She simply rolled her eyes, quieting once more, her attention shifting to the front of the room every few seconds, as if to see if anything had changed, but in the end it was all the same – seemingly just one, long, continuous song – and just kept on moving, hips swaying, not once separating herself from him.

And it was with this that he swore there was no place else he'd rather be. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

><p>Has anyone else noticed that Jade always seems to be crazily happy around live music, or is it just me?<p>

And I'm so sorry this is so short. I had a whole other scene written, but it's just dialogue and didn't really seem to fit with this… so I took it out. I'll edit it into this if you want, though, I guess…

Anyway, this is part one out of ten. Each chapter/part will be titled after an emotion, and based off it. This one was happiness, and the next will be abandonment, then passion, serenity, insecurity, fear, anxiety, misery, awe, and love. You can request one if you'd like, but I can't guarantee you I'll do it.

Review away, my loves. I really do like to hear what you have to say. Do all that other stuff awesome people do, too, kay? Like favourite and maybe even subscribe/alert. (;


	2. Abandonment

**02. ABANDONMENT**

She was accustomed to the arguments she had with her father. They happened all the time. Actually, it had gotten to the point where she expected the yelling; that it almost didn't really bother her anymore. Sure, she still got angry. She always got angry. But, it was just a routine, something that she didn't exactly know how to live without. It all ended the same too, though. He would start out criticizing her dreams. Telling her that actresses and playwrights and musicians weren't really worth anything and how in the end she'll just be another plastic member of society with not even the education to support herself. Then she would come back with saying she's not sorry about how she didn't turn out the way he wanted her to and that she won't change because his opinions didn't matter enough for her to care. After this, one of the two would storm out of the room, and that would be the end of it.

But not this time.

This time it got worse. Much worse. The screaming was louder and more vicious. The words were harsher and profane. She swore that he was seconds away from swiping something from the coffee table and hurling at her, although it never happened, and through it all her mother sat on the sofa. Quiet. Watching. In all honesty, Jade wasn't sure what pissed her off more: her father's yelling or her mother's ignorance. Either way, the anger was on the brink of bubbling over and it all ended with one shrill shriek on her part that silenced it all.

"I hate you!"

They were words that she said often, but never with the intensity of that moment, and ultimately it felt like the conclusion of the argument. The last word. Her father wouldn't be happy about that. He liked to be the winner, but there was no matching that and the emotion that filled it. Instead he drew in a long, deep breath and glared at her with cold eyes.

"Get out."

That one, single phrase was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you out of my house."

For awhile she stood there, staring at him with her eyes wide and lips parted. She ran the words over in her mind. Get out. He wanted her out. He really was willing to reject her that much. Abandon her. A feeling of despair collided with the rage and she turned quickly on her heel, heading for the exit.

"Screw you." It was spoken through tight vocal chords and a clenched jaw, the final thing to leave her mouth before the door was slammed behind her, rattling in its frame.

The first thing she did was drop to the steps, running her fingers through her hair. It was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it? She should be surprised that he even let her stay as long as he did. But was that what it was reduced to? _Letting_ her stay? She was his daughter, and regardless of what he wanted or how she acted, she though she deserved better than that. With a sigh, she slipped her phone from her pocket – the one thing she kept with her at all times, perhaps other than a small pair of scissors or something of the like – and dialed his number before shoving the speaker up to her ear.

"Beck?" She greeted him before he even got the chance.

"Jade? What now?" He sounded tired and annoyed, but wasn't about to reject her.

"Me and my dad got in a fight again. I need you to come get me."

"What was it a-"

"The usual."

"So what happened?"

"He kicked me out."

There was a long period of silence on both ends of the receiver before he finally inhaled to reply.

"I'm leaving now."

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was already headed out the door with his car keys in hand, and she hung up, resting her chin on her palm and her elbow on her knee. Who was she to even do this? She was accepting what he demanded of her. That had never been the case before. She would have normally fought back. Gone straight up to her room, locked the door, and refused to come out until the coast was clear. But now was different, although she didn't know why. Maybe it was because this is where it hit rock bottom. He didn't _want_ her anymore. He just tossed her aside like she was a piece of trash: worthless and small. It was a new feeling to her. She was Jade; the girl that everyone feared, the one that had substance and strength, but to just be cast off? She simply didn't understand how to deal with that.

With her mind drifting, it took Beck a lot shorter than she expected to get to her front door: he was probably speeding, as he did have the tendency to do that, and she hopped up without at second of hesitation, waiting briefly as he reached over, unlocked the door, and she plopped in.

"Are you okay?"

She refused to look at him, but nodded. "I'm fine. I'm always fine."

"You're not _always_ fine."

"As far as anyone else is concerned, I am." She cleared her throat. "Now come on. I just wanna' out of this disgusting place."

Beck turned back ahead of himself and put his foot down on the gas, while Jade refused to look at him even once. If she did that she might break, and that certainly wasn't an option. She needed to be strong. Strong was what she was. But, in the silence shared between them she felt small. Unbelievably so. Like nobody wanted her, nobody needed her. It gnawed at her heart and pulled at the depths of her mind like it always did.

Until, she reminded herself, the he did. He always did.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And that I'll always be here whenever you need me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He reached over and took her hand into his, bringing it to his lips where he placed kisses upon her fingertips. "Good."

And truth was? She believed it. All of it.

* * *

><p>I think now is a good time to say that all of these chapters pretty much stand alone. (Maybe except for one or two later ones.) Just so you know.<p>

And anyway... I'm tired so I'm not going to say much except I hope you like it, and be sure to tell me what you thought. (;


	3. Serenity

**03. SERENITY**

"Jade!"

Toss. Hit. Silence.

"Jade, wake up!"

Again. Nothing.

"Come on! This has got to be annoying. You can't just sleep through it." He raised his arm again, ready to throw another stone up at the glass, but he stopped when a dim light suddenly shone through the thin curtains, and a smile stretched across his face instantaneously.

In one, all-too-slow movement, the blinds parted and she began to push open the window, "Can't I?"

"Ha! See, you can't!" He spread his fingers, permitting the handful of pebbles to fall back to the ground.

From up where she stood, she yawned and leaned onto the windowsill, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. "Where you seriously just throwing stones at my window?"

"Maybe."

"…Pathetic."

There was a long moment of silence where the two just stared at each other from where they resided.

"So…" She cleared her throat. "Where's your horse?"

"What?"

"Prince Charming, where's your horse?" There was a smug look on her face, and he couldn't help but play along. So, whirling around, he pointed intently at his truck.

"Well, it's right there, m'lady."

She shrugged, "Not very impressive."

"Don't judge." He slipped his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, "Now, c'mon. I wanna' take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Not telling."

In response, she said nothing, but just closed her window and turned away. He waited on her lawn for what seemed like forever, but wouldn't move, even if the possibility that she'd just ignored him and gone straight back to bed did exist. Yet, he doubted that. She never really could say no to him. And finally, he heard the front door open from around the corner.

"Okay. I'm ready."

She'd gotten dressed, but her face was void of the thick, black eyeliner it usually sported, and instead of elaborately clothing herself, it really only looked like she'd pulled on whatever she could find, and he had no problem with that. He smiled, and when she got close enough he linked his arm with hers.

"You look beautiful tonight, Princess."

"You're really going to milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?"

"You bet."

When they got to the truck, she pulled herself in and he followed close behind, slipping the key into the ignition. From the moment the engine roared to life, to when he parked it someplace she didn't recognize, she would periodically ask him where it was they were going, but not once did he answer her, and by the minute she was becoming increasingly more eager - if not a little bit miffed - to know.

But, in the now-still position the car sat in, he turned to her, excited, and said, "Here we are."

She raised an eyebrow, peering out through the window. "A field?"

"A field."

"Why?"

"I'm making our first memory."

A year ago, when his parents bought him this big red truck of his, he told her he'd wanted it to make memories with, and listed off all the possibilities. But while he hadn't actually gone through with it for the longest time, apparently now he was deciding to get the ball rolling. So, with a kind of excitement welling up in his chest, he turned up the radio, slid over, and guided her out and around to the bed of the truck.

In the corner was a mound of bunched-up blankets that he'd made sure was there just for this, and after climbing up, he took her hand and sat her down.

"Now, we're going to lay here in my truck and watch the stars. Chances are, we'll fall asleep and I see no problem in that, but tomorrow morning, if your dad's awake, be sure to take me into the house with you so I can take the blame for this. Okay?"

"…Okay." She looked to him like he had two heads, but complied nonetheless, and slumped down into the bed of the truck while he separated the blankets from their pile and threw them over their bodies.

Comfortably, he took her into him, letting her curl up against his chest as if it were the most natural position in the world, and for what seemed like an hour, they sat there, listening to the music from the car's radio mixed in with the dead silence of it all. No words were exchanged between them, but he didn't feel as if anything really needed to be said, for he wouldn't dare do anything to tear down this feeling of peace and serenity they'd constructed.

Instead, running his fingers carefully though her hair, he watched as her eyelids grew heavy and she tried to fight off sleep, but couldn't seem to win; it was only a matter of time before her breathing slowed to that rate of unconsciousness, in which her expressionless face and faintly apparent innocence only made her so much more beautiful.

And he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

><p>I'm really not happy with this chapter. At all. I kind of did it in a rush because I only had like two hours. Maybe it'll get fixed upredone later. But, I'm not sure. Regardless, feel free to tell me what you think despite the failness of it. xD

Yeah, this one was supposed to be 'passion', but I decided to move that one back a little bit to where it would fit better. Just in case you were confused. (But I doubt you really cared all that much. Ha.)


	4. Passion

( most of this chapter contains sex, kiddies. it's not revoltingly graphic, but read at your own risk )

**PASSION**

Beck had dreams of embracing her, loving her, devouring her; just like most other teenage boys did. He had fantasies of her finally giving herself over to him and becoming vulnerable. He wanted her to put all her faith in him, let him steal her innocence, and to never regret it. But, most of all, he wanted – needed it – to be special. A lot of other couples – the normal couples – either gave sex away like candy, or planned it out so thoroughly that it just became awkward and staged. He, on the other hand, only wanted it to be passionate, impulsive, hungry. He didn't want to have to force to mood on them. He didn't want to have music running or the bed made or the lights dim. All he wanted was for it to play itself out… happen when it did. He wanted them to get too carried away and… bam! Before they knew it they'd have fallen into each other, and neither would do a thing to stop it.

It was because of this demand on his part that they'd waited for so long – never because they "weren't ready" or "didn't want to", but just a result of it "not being right."

Jade hated the reasoning. She called him some weird kind of perfectionist, who was really just stalling because he was scared. But then he took it upon himself to prove her otherwise, and with one of those all-too-bright smiles on his face, he sat down beside her and pulled her onto him. Everything following it just came… naturally. He slipped a hand to the nape of her neck, guiding her face down to his lips, and when she retreated back for air, there was an expression on her face that he'd never seen before. It was a mix between tranquility and ferocity. Excitement and terror. And if he could have just sat there and stared at her for hours, that would have been enough, but it wasn't the time for that. Simply wasn't the time.

"Is it right now?" She breathed, her light eyes boring down into his brown ones, and in a flicker of hesitation, she nibbled at the corner of her lip, but all he gave her as an answer was,

"Shh."

It wouldn't be if she kept talking, he thought; and before she got the chance to speak again, he slipped his fingers into her hair, pressing his lips back to hers. The entire act of a simple kiss became a whole new experience for them. It was exactly what he wanted. It became a careful exploration, guided by intensity and fueled by passion, and he was quick to decide that this was – precisely – how he wanted it.

Every few seconds her face would retreat just enough for him to get a good look at it, and there was this kind of fire in her eyes that made his heart skip a beat. It wasn't the usual fire. It wasn't cruel or sharp. She wasn't angry or on edge. She was just so incredibly eager and ready that he just wanted to say, "Aren't you glad I made you wait this long?" But he wouldn't do a thing to break the moment they'd already begun to construct.

It was like a dance – a concept that they were both oh-so-familiar with – and without skipping a beat, she shivered as his fingertips glided down her ribcage, over her hips, down to the hem of her shirt, where he impatiently tried to lift the fabric over her head and toss it down to the floor. She began to assist him, their lips still barely separating, and suddenly, they seemed to get so much closer, and what little clothing they were still wearing became so useless. There was that first moment of skin-on-skin, the contact so warm, but the air surrounding them so cold in comparison, and it was with this that she stopped his hand. Her pale fingers curling around his darker ones, and for a moment he looked up at her, confused, but followed along when she stepped back, leading him to the bed.

They fell into each other: that act of trying to make the impossible, possible; of two beings trying so desperately to occupy the same space, and failing, but not regretting the attempt. It was all blurred and spontaneous, clouded by the lust and desire, and it wasn't until it all faded that they could just lay there and marvel. His eyes were glued to her face, her lips, her skin, and reaching up with a single, thin finger, he ran it gently along her cheek.

"Worth the wait?"

She nodded; eyes bright and smile muted.

"Told you so."

There was a stillness that crept in between them, comfortable, but hesitant as she took the inhale.

"I love you."

He smiled at the statement, and moved his lips up to her forehead.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>As much as I love how this chapter turned out, I was a bit hesitant to post it just because of the topic. Hopefully y'all can handle it. xD I rated the story Mature now though, just in case. I don't know if it's just me being too careful or what this deserves. Haha. Guess I'll find out.<p>

Hope you like it. (; Next one will be out whenever.


End file.
